Sherlolly Oneshots
by MyLoveForYouWasBulletproof
Summary: Short little Sherlolly one shots that I will occasionally put up. Sorry, they won't be that good... The one shots will range from K to M. I do not own Sherlock.
1. Fights

It was a bright and sunny day, and the sun shone through Molly's windows of her cramped apartment. Toby lay in her lap, but that was only because it was the only place the sunshine would hit. He curled in closer to her as she scratched the cat's tummy.

A book in her hand, Molly was much too absorbed in her reading to notice the sound of her door clicking faintly from someone entering. Footsteps neared her, though she paid no mind to them. She knew exactly who's they were. Her eyes floated up to see the detective standing in front of her, and a small smile began tugging at her lips.

Slowly and carefully, Molly removed the feline from her lap, and she was now standing in front of Sherlock. "And just what are you doing here?" Her voice was intentionally cold. She and Sherlock had gotten into a small dispute about something silly. Though she knew Sherlock had been right the entire time, the stubborn girl insisted he was wrong. It was fun, in her mind, to do such things, to get him all riled up for stupid little things. He was very particular at times, so it made it easy for her to do such things.

"I..." The detective trailed off, seeming to be fumbling for the correct words to say. "Molly, I am sorry. I was being stubborn, and I was wrong. Please do forgive me for my actions. John said I should get you flowers, but I thought that would be a rather dull thing to do since they would only die in a week or two anyways." Molly couldn't help but smirk as he continued on. "I didn't realize that what I was doing was wrong, and I truly am sorry, Molly."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you," she started, "considering I was only doing it to get under your skin and get you all worked up."

This made him frown. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "What a bad girl you are," he murmured as his hand grabbed her waist to pull her to his body. "and bad girls don't get want they want. No cuddles tonight, missy."


	2. Cats

Molly was well aware of the feud that would go on at the flat she shared with Sherlock. She knew very well that her boyfriend and her cat were disputing. Whatever the hell it was for, it annoyed her because it made it real hard to spend time with either one of them without the other feeling the need to but in and push the other off to the side so Molly would then pay attention to them. By the sound of it, it made her boyfriend, Sherlock of course, sound like a five year old.

Sometimes, she had to yell to break them apart, and it had gotten to that point last night when Toby laid down and slept right in the middle of Sherlock's side of the bed.

_"Molly! Your cat is in my way."_

_"Then move him, you git."_

_The pale detective hesitantly reached to the bed and nudged Toby slightly in order to pick him up. Toby lashed out and swatted at Sherlock. After doing so, he tucked his head back into his legs, clearly pleased with the small mark he had made on the flesh of Sherlock's hand. _

_"Molly!" He whined, reaching to pick him up again. Toby only did the same thing. _

_Molly knew it would only continue for god knows how long, so she stood from her chair and picked Toby up. Placing a kiss to his furry head, she set him on the floor. "What was so difficult about that, then?" _

Molly had just finished her shift at St. Bart's, and now she was on her way home.

A loud crash coming from inside made he stop just outside the door. She could only imagine what kind of dispute the two had gotten into now. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. But as she opened the door, she was shocked to see Toby on the couch sleeping soundly, and Sherlock reading off his laptop for potential cases.

"What was that noise?" She inquired to gather his attention.

"Oh that? It was... It was just Cassie." His response came without him so much as glancing up at her.

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. Cassie? Who was Cassie?

"I got Toby a friend," he said, almost as if reading her thoughts, "because he clearly needed someone other than you to like. He was taking your time away from me, and I didn't like it. I though he might prefer the company of a female, seeing as he is rather competitive with other males." Now he was looking up at her, and he gave a quick smile before setting his laptop aside and standing up.

Something rubbed against her legs, and Sherlock bent down to pick it up. It was a sleek, tuxedo cat who looked around the same age as Toby. "This is Cassie."

Molly grinned and scratched the feline's cheeks. Sherlock set her down and engulfed her in a hug. "I just couldn't stand not being able to be alone with you for much longer. "

A small giggle escaped her lips as her hands snaked around his back to return the embrace. "Well, how about we have hours of alone time now?"

"And do what, exactly?"

Molly smiled at him cheekily. "Oh, I think I've got some things in mind."


End file.
